Que Sera Sera
by Naomi.Di
Summary: The future is indeed not ours to see. But, if you're given a chance to see it, will you still go on with it?


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beelzebub

Apologize for any grammatical errors

 **A/N** : I think you know from where this story begins, without me needing to mention it. It's just that I ended it ... in my way ;)

* * *

This story begins with one peaceful morning in Oga's residence.

But not for long, since the quiet morning in Oga's household was instantly rowdy when Hildegarde, the demon-maid woman who lived in his house and is known by the surrounding people as Mrs. Oga Tatsumi, though she isn't, suddenly entered Oga's room, kicking the only poor guy in the room, who's actually still sleeping soundly.

"Wake up, sewer rat!".

"Ugyaaa?! What the hell are you doing?!".

Without mercy, Hilda then catched Oga's back collar and surprisingly (or maybe not), she was strong enough to lift him off the floor.

"Young Master has gone missing!".

"Ha-ah?" Oga asked not understand, because actually he was still sleepy. But alas, this was ignored by Hilda, since she was panic and angry.

"I bet he didn't want to go back to the Demon World and ran away from home!" Hilda still nagging at length, while still gripping Oga's back shirt, swinging him back and forth, as if he's just a doll.

"I'm sure he's around somewhere ..." Oga only answer her with resignation, not intend to fight at all even though she was swung him around, as if he was a prize from a claw machine.

Hilda gets angrier when she hears Oga's answer, she strangled Oga now. "At times like this, you can still say that? He even cut his link with you!".

"Eiteteteteh ... Hi-Hi-Hi-Hilda ... Can't ... breathe!".

Hilda was still strangling Oga, though she was now loosening a little bit of her grip at Oga's neck. "I don't care if you can't breathe, sewer rat! Anyway, now, the most important is we have to find Young Master before they come to pick him up from Demon World! Alaindelon!". Hilda then flung Oga off to the floor just like that, when the time-travel demon in the form of middle-aged man suddenly appeared in Oga's room.

" _Hai_ , Madam Hilda. You called me?".

"Be quiet and quick, split yourself!" Hilda had just stepped into Alaindelon's body when she suddenly stopped her pace and glanced sharply at Oga, who now yawned, while rubbing his neck coolly.

This fucking guy! He can still be calm even now, while Young Master disappears!

Hilda tsked irritably, then she approached Oga and half dragged him as they both entered into Alaindelon. "Sewer rat, you come with me!".

"Oi, Oi, Oi, Hilda, wait a minute! I said wait! Hey!" Oga is still trying to wriggle away, though he knows it's useless. He still ends up being dragged by Hilda, and together, they enter Alaindelon.

"Welcome! Please enter your destination!". With robotic voice, the huge computer in front of of Hilda and Oga, greeted them kindly. ( **A/N** : I always imagine inside Alaindelon there are several computer screens lined up, just like in a headquarters).

"See? That's why I told you to wait! Now, where are we going? We don't even know where Berubo is!" Now it's Oga's turn to rant at Hilda.

Realizing the truth of Oga's utterance, Hilda spluttered, annoyed at herself for letting her Young Master disappear.

"Keh! Bochama!". Upset, Hilda hit the computer desk in front of her with her fists, hard enough, and then suddenly ...

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

 **Attention! We encountered program errors!**

 **All passengers, please fasten your seat belts! I repeat, all passengers, please fasten your seat belts!**

"Wha ... What's happening?" Panicked, Oga asked Hilda.

"I-I also don't know. I don't press anything!" Hilda replied, defensively.

"Not pressing anything, my ass! You just hit the damn computer with your fist! It's your fault! You ..."

 **Last warning! All passengers, please fasten your seat belts!**

"Shut the hell up! Is there even a seat belt here, you stupid computer?! Hey Hilda, quickly press something! _Anything!_ ".

"But, but ... I-I don't ..." Hilda joined in panic at Oga's panicked voice. Although Hilda is a powerful and remarkable demon-maid, when it comes to technology, she's suck.

"Haish! Move!" with a bit rough, Oga pushed Hilda away from the computer, then in hurry-scurry, he pushed almost all buttons there. "Come on! There must be at least one working!". Unfortunately, Oga seems to aggravate this already serious situation.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The siren's sound getting faster and deafening.

 **Prepare for a collision in three, two ...**

" _Shit!_ ". Feeling that he could no longer save the damn computer, and also poor Alaindelon, who had been honestly already forgotten by Oga and Hilda at that moment, Oga quickly pulled Hilda into his arms and protected her from the collision.

Hilda was shocked, couldn't say anything. However, when she intended to break herself away from Oga's protective embrace, Alaindelon suddenly shook violently. The shock was so great. It made Hilda dizzy and nauseated, she's now hugging Oga back.

"Ukh!" Closing their eyes, they both hugged each other when Alaindelon finally violently crashed into whatever, in a very loud voice, like a bomb explosion.

* * *

" _Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk_ ... Hilda, are you all right?" Oga asked her hoarsely, a few moments after the collision.

Hilda just answered with a nod, she was still shocked by the recent accident and also _uh_ , with the current situation, because now she and Oga are still hugging each other. Awkwardly, Hilda finally break away from Oga.

"What just happened? Where are we now?" Oga asked as he sat up. Luckily for her, Oga seems unaware of what just happened, including when they hugged, even though it wasn't meant as a romantic hug.

"I don't know either. When I open my eyes, we already here". Hilda looked at Oga seriously. "Just us. No Alaindelon. And no!" Hilda raised her hand to stop Oga's question, when she saw Oga open his mouth. "I don't know where he is".

Oga closed his mouth when his unspoken question was answered. He looked around now. "Weird". Oga narrowed his eyes warily. "I think we're in a familiar area. Isn't that so, Hilda?".

Responding to Oga's question, or rather, his statement, Hilda then looked around and finds out that Oga is right. The area they were in now seemed familiar.

 _Way_ too familiar, even.

It just, the area is very quiet. There's no one. Not even a single figure of any person or cars or other vehicles around them, other than the two of them. But now that the sky is dark, maybe it's night already, thus it's not that unusual now that their surroundings are quiet.

Hilda had just opened her mouth to answer Oga, when they both heard footsteps in the distance. Unfortunately, from the sound of the galloping footsteps, at least two or three people are now headed toward them.

Now alert, Hilda and Oga looked at each other, when a short figure ran up to them, followed by another short figure behind.

 _Two little kids_ , thought Oga and Hilda simultaneously. However, they are still wary, preparing themselves in case the two little kids were demons in disguise.

Oga clenched his fists tightly as the kids drew closer and closer and closer and ...

" _Daddy!_ ".

The first kid, a boy, threw himself to Oga before he hugged Oga's waist tightly. Oga's mouth dropped open, he can't even move a muscle, for not expecting **_this_** , at all.

Awkwardly, Oga looked at Hilda, who now also glared at him and the little boy who was now hanging on Oga's waist, before then ...

" _Mommy!_ ".

The second kid, a girl now, also threw herself to Hilda's waist, just as the first boy.

Oga looked at Hilda.

Hilda also looked at Oga.

They both looked at each other with wide-eyed eyes and confused faces.

 _Eh?_

Still not finished with their surprise, another figure appeared in front of them, gasping for breath.

"Tatsumi, _hhh ... hhh ..._ Hilda, _hhh ... hhh ... hhh ..._ " said the figure breathlessly, which is none other than ... _Oga's mother_! Another surprise!

"Didn't I tell you, a quarrel between husband and wife is normal. But never run away from home!" she said with difficulty, trying to catch her breath.

Oga and Hilda looked at each other again.

 _E-eh?_

"Moreover, you leave your children! As parents, you should be ashamed! How childish!" Shouko's voice is stronger now, she's scolding them, totally unaware that now the faces of her ' _son_ ' and ' _daughter-in-law_ ' turned pale.

"Let's go home now, Tatsumi, Hilda! You too, Takeshi, Takako!" Shouko asked her family.

"No! I want to be carried by Daddy!" said the boy, probably the one named Takeshi.

"Ya, me too!" the girl, who was called Takako, chimed in.

"I said we're going home now!" Shouko's face now smiled horribly, leaving the four younger members of her family sweating.

" _Ha-Hai_ , Nana!" Takeshi and Takako compactly answer their grandmother.

Then, as if obeying their grandmother, Takeshi took Oga's hand, while Takako took Hilda's, before finally the two kids holding hands with each other.

"Mom, Dad, don't fight anymore!" Takeshi asked his ' _parents_ ' nicely.

"Right, right!" Takako agreed with her brother.

Oga and Hilda glanced at each other for the umpteenth time.

 _E-eeeh?_

What's going on here?


End file.
